Choices
by Secretly-Nerdy
Summary: Sakura is in love with Ino's, her best friend, husband and he loves her back and Ino and Sakura are having children and Gaara thinks he's the father. And to add to the drama Karin is trying to get to Sasuke.


"Get out. LEAVE! I never want to see you again! Neither of you! OUT! I hate you! I HATE you!"

You're probably wondering why my best friend in the whole world is telling me she hates me and that she never wants to see me again. Well, it's kind of a long story. It involves affairs, children, lies, drama, loss, and love. If you are not up for the rollercoaster, I suggest you stop now because once you start; you'll never be able to stop.

It all started three years ago when my ex-boyfriend, Sasuke, showed up at my apartment. The meeting went a little something like this:

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Hn."

"That isn't an answer. What are you doing at my apartment?"

"I'm looking for Ino. We are going on a date tonight. Didn't she tell you?"

"Wait, you're the guy that she's been talking about?"

"Hn."

And then I proceeded to slam the door in his face and ran to Ino demanding to tell me where she met this asshole. Turns out, she met him at a bar a few months after we broke up. I met Ino, immediately after the break up, so she never got to meet him, meaning she didn't know that the boy she's been gushing over for the last week was, in fact, my high school sweetheart. I can't blame her for falling for his looks and charm because he has plenty of both. She wanted to not even go on the date but, I insisted that she go.

I thought I was fine with Ino dating Sasuke until a few months after that first day, Sasuke forgot his jacket in our apartment so he came back up to get it and right before he left he told me he needed to speak with me and to go to his apartment tonight at six while Ino was still at work. I never intended on going to his apartment. I just went on a walk and then before I knew it I was in front of his apartment my hand ready to knock. I debated back and forth with myself but before I could turn around and walk away, Sasuke opened his front door.

"Sakura, you came," he opened the door further and stepped back to let me in. After I walked in, he quickly shut the door and offered me a drink. After a while of small talk I couldn't hold it in any longer, "Why the hell do you want to see me? I mean seriously? What is there for us to talk about? I mean you tore my heart out and broke it to pieces once you said you didn't love me anymore!"

He looked at me and just slowly took a sip of water as if it would help with the blow of my words. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you all those years ago. I also wanted to tell you that I plan on asking Ino to marry me tomorrow. I thought it would be better if you had a warning."

I looked at him in shock. He was going to marry her? Suddenly I could feel the sadness settle in my heart. "Do you understand what that means? Sasuke, you can't go around and be the 'man' you think you are. She is going to want children, and you have to be committed. You can't just decide one day that you can't handle being with one girl the rest of your life. You know that right?"

He looked at me as if I kicked him. This whole time was touching that sore spot in his heart and I didn't even realize it, "Sakura. I know that. Why do you think I am doing this? I love her and I don't want to fuck it up like I fucked us up!" Sasuke never raised his voice. That's how I knew he was serious.

"You didn't fuck us up Sasuke. You threw me away like a bag a trash. I gave you everything and you just threw it away. You never even tried to get me back." I started to walk towards the door and just as I opened it, he spun me around and I found myself kissing him. My hands found their way around his neck and then tangled into his dark hair. He placed his hands firmly on either side of face and held me there. He slowly pulled back; he had a pain look in his eyes, like he was on the verge of crying. I couldn't stand being there anymore. I ran through the open door as quickly as possible. I didn't go back until a month before the wedding.

As you could've guessed, Ino didn't find out about our kiss and she said yes when Sasuke proposed. They set the date for May fifteenth, their half a year mark of dating. She asked me to be her maid of honor and I said yes, I don't care if she was marrying my ex. I could give a rat's ass because I didn't love him anymore! I didn't, I swear. Sure, I kissed him. Well, actually, he kissed me. Get that straight. This isn't the point at the moment.

So, anyway, in April, I went back to Sasuke's apartment. He sent me a text message asking me to see him. I really didn't want to go but, once again, I just found myself in that knocking position and by the grace of God, he opened the door just as I was turning around, again. So, at the time, I was thinking it must be fate because he opened the door, just I was leaving. Twice.

"Sakura, come in." I followed him into his apartment and shut the door behind me.

"Is there a special reason you wanted me to meet you at your apartment again? Last time didn't end so well if you know what I mean"

"There is a reason actually," he leaned against the arm of his couch, "I wanted to talk to you about that kiss a few months ago."

"It was a meaningless, accidental kiss. We were both kind of stressed-"

He jumped up and cut me off saying, "That's exactly what I was going to say. Exactly. It was meaningless."

"Then it's settled."

"It is indeed. Good bye Sakura, see you at the rehershal"

"See you," I walked to the door and as my hand touched the handle a knock came from the other side of the door. I quickly pulled my hand back and stepped away from the door.

"Sasuke?" Ino's voice came from the other side of the door.

'Crap' was all I could think of.

Sasuke was pulling me up the stairs before I even knew what was happening. He was speaking in a rushed, hushed tone, "Listen, I am not going to let her find out you are here. Got it? You stay put and I'll try to get her out as fast as possible. I swear if-"

I cut him off, "Do you really think I want her to find me, her best friend, at her _fiance's_ house?"

"Just stay quite." As he walked away, I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature adult I am. He stuffed me into what looked like a spare bedroom with a bunch of boxes and extra furniture. I forgot Ino was moving in with him. I didn't realize this much of her stuff was here…

"Sasuke-" I could hear Ino's voice from upstairs asking about what took him so long but I couldn't hear his response. I looked through the boxes, just to see what was in there and I found an old picture album from when Ino and I first met in our first year of college, eight years ago. I was too busy laughing at photos of us eating ice cream, hanging at the beach, and a few morning pictures after a night of partying to realize that someone was coming down the hall and it wasn't Sasuke.

_Hello everyone. I have decided to rewrite this story. I hope you don't get confused. I believe this version is better compared the original. Please leave me a review of your honest opinion, but please do not be rude. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed the new version. _

_Your Author,_

_Secretly-Nerdy_


End file.
